Stormstar's Legacy
by StormXLeaf
Summary: Stormkit is destined to be one of ThunderClan's greatest leaders.


A few days later

"Come on Snowkit!" Stormkit urged his sister out of the nursery.

Hawkkit had offered to show them around the camp. Stormkit didn't want her to think they were going to slow her down, he really wanted to impress the older she-kit.

"I'm coming! I'm coming!" Snowkit said pushing out of the nursery entrance.

"Alright now that Snowkit is here we can begin the tour." Hawkkit said pushing herself to her paws.

"Over there," Hawkkit meowed as she began the tour, "Is the elders den. Come on, they've been waiting to meet you guys." Hawkkit told them picking up her pace.

The she-kit was five moons older than Stormkit and Snowkit; she had longer legs too so Stormkit struggled to keep up with her. When they made it to the elders den both kits were panting. Trying not to show he was tired Stormkit took a deep breath before following Hawkkit into the den.

"Hello Rocklegs, Runningbelly, and Mousepool." Hawkkit greeted the elders, "I have brought you some visitors." Stepping aside she revealed Snowkit and Stormkit.

"Oh look," a dark brown tabby she-cat purred, "It's Whitestorm and Mosspelt's kits!"

A gray tom lifted his head off his paws and meowed, "It's about time you came out of the nursery to meet us. I'm Rocklegs." he introduced himself.

"And that is Mousepool," he nodded to the elderly she-cat, "And that is Runningbelly." he shot a scornful glance at a sleeping brown tabby tom.

"Wake up you old lump," Rocklegs jabbed the sleeping cat in the ribs, "We have company Runningbelly!"

Runningbelly lifted his head, "What is all this racket about?" he growled.

Rocklegs opened his mouth to make a sharp comment back but Mousepool shot him a look and meowed gently, "It's Stormkit and Snowkit, Whitestorm and Mosspelt's kits."

Runningbelly grunted a hello before hulling himself to his paws and leaving the den.

"Pay no attention to Runningbelly." Rocklegs meowed to the kits.

"He's just grumpy because he can't be a warrior anymore." Mousepool told them.

"Common! I'll show you the rest of the camp." Hawkkit meowed.

Stormkit jumped he had forgot the she-kit was standing there. Turning around she lead the way out of the Elders den.

First she showed them the Warriors den, the dirt place, the Medicine Cats den, the Leader's den, and finally the Apprentices den.

"This is where I will be soon." Hawkkit said proudly.

Stormkit envied her. He wanted to be an apprentice soon too! And once Hawkkit was an apprentice it would only be him and Snowkit in the Nursery.

"Can we meet an apprentice?" Snowkit asked politely.

"Let's see." Hawkkit meowed.

"I'll be right back." she announced and went into the apprentices den.

When she emerged she was followed by a beautiful light gray tabby she-cat.

"This is Fernpaw." Hawkkit introduced them to the apprentice.

"Hello!" she meowed.

"Hello kits." a voice greeted from behind them.

Stormkit spun around to see a sleek well-muscled blue furred she-cat.

"Hi, Bluefur!" Fernpaw bounced over and greeted the warrior with a nuzzle.

"Are these Whitestorm's new kits?" she asked the apprentice.

"Yes." she purred.

"Well it's nice to meet you," she meowed turning to Fernpaw she said, "Will you get your brother for me?"

"Of course." Fernpaw purred returning to the den.

"What is it Fernpaw!" a muffled voice growled from the den.

"Get up you big lump, Mom wants you!" Fernpaw meowed.

"What for?" the voice came again.

"I don't know just go and see yourself!" she meowed more annoyed this time.

"Shadedpaw stop giving your sister hassle, and just come out here!" Bluefur called into the den.

A few seconds later a gray tom with darker blotches of fur slid out of the den. His pelt was messy from taking a nap.

"What do you want?" Shadedpaw grumbled.

"Did you think just because Leopardpelt wasn't feeling good today that you could just lie around?" Bluefur asked him.

Shadedpaw didn't answer.

"Well Hawkstar wants me to fill in for her until she gets better." she continued.

"Now off to the training hollow." Bluefur instructed the apprentice.

"Fine." Shadedpaw meowed before stalking away toward the entrance.

Bluefur turned to follow him throwing a goodbye over her shoulder.

"So Shadedpaw and Fernpaw's dad is Hawkstar?" Stormkit asked Hawkkit.

"Yup!" she replied.

"Wow," he said, "it must be great having your Clan leader be your dad! And your dad is deputy right?" Stormkit asked Hawkkit.

"Ya." she said flatly this time.

"Aren't you happy that your dad is so important?" Snowkit asked her.

"Ya, I guess." Hawkkit meowed looking down at her paws.

"So what's wrong?" Stormkit asked.

"It's just that he never has time for me. I know he loves me and my mom, just he doesn't have time to visit." Hawkkit said looking up at them her eyes filled with sorrow.

"Well maybe once you're an apprentice you two can hang out more." Snowkit suggested.

"Ya, maybe!" Hawkkit said looking more hopeful now.

"And," Stormkit put in, "you'll be an apprentice within the next moon."

"You're right!" she said bouncing around.

It was nearly dusk now and Stormkit didn't realize how hungry and tired he was until Mosspelt called him and Snowkit to come back to the nursery.

"So how was your first day in camp?" Mosspelt asked.

"It was great!" Stormkit told his mother.

"Hawkkit showed us all around camp!" Snowkit chimed in.

"Ya, and we meet the elders, Rocklegs, Runningbelly, and Mousepool. But Runningbelly is really mean and grumpy!" Stormkit complained.

"Stormkit we do not speak of our elders like that!" Mosspelt scolded him.

"Well he is." Stormkit grumbled under his breath.

"Any way," Snowkit continued, "we also got to meet Bluefur and her two kits, Fernpaw, who was really nice, and Shadedpaw, who was really grumpy."

"So it sounds like you had a full day." Mosspelt said.

"Oh yes!" Snowkit answered.

"Well it's time to eat and go to sleep." their mother said.

"But Mosspelt were not-" Stormkit was cut off by a huge yawn.

"Nice try." Mosspelt purred before they all settled in for the night.


End file.
